lore_olympusfandomcom-20200213-history
Olympus
Olympus is the kingdom ruled by Zeus. Majority of the God's live on Olympus. Olympus is a modern-day metropolis and is brightly colored and brightly lit. Olympus does experience day and night, unlike the Underworld. God's in Olympus Zeus and Hera's Home Zeus and Hera host a party every year at their modern home. Hades and Persephone were attending the party separately when Hades first saw and fell in love with Persephone, and where Aphrodite overhears Hades say that Persephone's beauty puts Aphrodite's to shame. The home has a lot of large, open rooms, columns, curved staircases, gardens, and large hallways with statues. There is a large hallway with a painting of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades in their kingly-garb where Persephone takes a photo with Hades' painting and texts to him. Hera has a sitting room near this painting. The room has 2 couches that face each other and a coffee table between them, and a lot of windows. Their home also has large paintings of Hermes and Apollo. Hera stands in front of them trying to decide which one raped Persephone, deciding that it was probably Apollo. Artemis and Persephone's Home The home belongs to Artemis, but she invited Persephone to move in with her after Demeter refused to allow Persephone to move to Olympus for college. They each have their own bedroom and bathroom. The house also has a living room where the girls play board games and watch TV with Hermes and Apollo, and a large kitchen with an island. It is a large two-story with a parking area underneath part of the home. Many of the walls are windows. Men are forbidden in this house because Artemis and Persephone are virgin goddesses, members of The Goddesses of Eternal Maidenhood. However, Artemis allows men in when it suits her, such as Apollo coming to visit his sister or to try to seduce Persephone, Hermes bringing notes or to hang out, or Eros bringing apology doughnuts or to hang out. Artemis has a cat, Retsina, who also lives in the house. They keep a key under the doormat, which Eros uses to get in when he senses that Persephone is about to admit her crush on Hades. Artemis' room Artemis' room has a deer head hanging near the head of her bed, to represent herself as Goddess of the Hunt. Artemis has a lot of fancy dresses in her closet. Persephone's room Persephone's room has a large bed pushed against a corner, with bookshelves on the walls at both corners, surrounding her bed. She still has some boxes that need unpacked due to her recent move. Persephone is raped by Apollo in her bed, but doesn't realize that it was rape until later, when Eros finds out. Zeus' Office Zeus has an office in Olympus. The office has large windows but the windows all have blinds, assumingly to "conceal" his affair with Thetis. Zeus has a desk and laptop in his office. Zeus' office is where Aphrodite sleeps with Zeus in exchange for Eros not being punished for killing a lot of mortals after Psyche broke his heart. Thetis (Zeus' Personal Assistant and "secret" lover) has a desk with computer outside of Zeus' office, separated by glass doors.. She uses her computer to send Minthe the Weekly Nark article about Persephone and Hades. The Mall Eros takes Persephone to the mall to shop when he learns that she doesn't have a lot of Oympus-appropriate clothing. Artemis tags along. Eros buys her clothes and doesn't let her choose, which Persephone doesn't like, but she ends up liking the clothes. The mall is also where Persephone and Apollo meet when he waits for them in the parking lot. Strip/Dance Club Olympus has a dance club where Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades attend family brunch, even though they've been kicked out before- Zeus for butt pinching, Hades for poaching their best dancer by offering her a job, and Poseidon for breaking the mermaid tank. However, Hades pays 2000 drachma to reimburse them for the mermaid tank, so the brothers are allowed to stay for brunch. It is here that Zeus and Poseidon rag on Hades for his crush on Persephone, and although Hades has only sweet and nice things to say about her, Zeus says that Hades said some raunchy things about Persephone the night before. Hades denies it, then admits that he maybe did, so when Zeus asks how they would even do it, Hades says that Persephone could just be on top. Hera overhears this comment, and the guys are in trouble. Hera especially lectures Hades, saying that Persephone is young and impressionable, and that Hades cannot just HAVE her or practice on her. Zeus gets angry and tells Hera that she is just mad because no one is taking about her. She shows Hades the picture Apollo posted of he and Persephone hanging out at Persephone and Artemis' house, and Hades decides to leave brunch, defeated. The University Persephone, Tori, and others attend university in Olympus. On the first day of her Biochemistry Theory class, Persephone meets Tori and another classmate, who ask if she is the one in the Weekly Nark article. She handles the incident with grace and ignorance, that it is her, but that the other statements are untrue. She was confused about how she was supposed to "sleep" her way to the top, but Tori's friend tells her that it means sex. She is embarrassed and closes the laptop. Tori is roommates with Alex, who took the picture and wrote the article in the Weekly Nark about Persephone & Hades. Park After Apollo stalks and ticks off Persephone, Cerberus rescues her and Cerberus and Persephone spend the afternoon together eating lunch, napping, studying, and looking at laptop ads under a tree. Persephone tells him that he is her good boy, and sends him home with a flower ring on his head. Hestia's Home Hestia lives in a large, modern home. She hosts the meetings for The Goddesses of Eternal Maidenhood. This is where Persephone was offered the scholarship and Artemis offered to allow Persephone to stay with her. Aphrodite's Home Aphrodite has a home where Eros and her younger children Storge, Mania, Pragma, Philautia, Ludus, Philia, and Agape all live, along with the nymph Ampelus. Eros' Apartment Eros had an apartment that he took Psyche to after saving her from her fiance and family. It was here that he hid her and that her sisters convinced her that he was an evil wizard and to try to kill him. Before this, they kept a pig as a pet that Eros was supposed to trick Psyche into falling in love with after mortals said that she was prettier than Aphrodite.